


Sapphire

by fandomqueenregnant



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue Eyes, But it just hasn't happened yet, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Doctor Abby Griffin, Dorks in Love, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt, Hurt Clarke Griffin, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm trying to finish it, Matchmaker Octavia Blake, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Octavia Blake Ships It, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Protectiveness, Sarcastic little shits, Season/Series 02, Stubborn Clarke Griffin, Unconsciousness, What Have I Done, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomqueenregnant/pseuds/fandomqueenregnant
Summary: Canon Divergence of the famous 2x05 reunion between Clarke and Bellamy at Arkadia. Bellamy and the others never found the girl on the cliff. Bellamy, Monroe, & Octavia went to camp before Clarke was shot and dragged in.~~Princess. She had to be alive....right? Bellamy tried to assure himself that she's too damn stubborn to die, and he'd kill her if she died on him. Right after he killed whoever hurt-- No, no...he couldn't go down that road.~~
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Where _were_ they? How could an entire group of teenagers, especially _these_ teenagers, disappear? This whole thing was too much, Bellamy couldn't loose all of them, they had to be out there.

O, Raven, and Monroe were the only ones he knew for sure were alive, Finn and Murphy last time he had seen them. He shouldn't have let him go with Murphy, even if it was to look for Clarke.

Princess. She had to be alive....right? Bellamy tried to assure himself that she's too damn stubborn to die, and he'd kill her if she died on him. Right after he killed whoever hurt-- _No_ , no...he couldn't go down that road.

They're fine, Princess is fine. He needed to calm down... keep his head on strait. Yeah, that's what she'd tell him to do. Just breath.

Before he could get into a full meltdown one of the Ark's guards walked in. Bellamy can only assume to ask more questions about the other station. He didn't know what they didn't understand, no survivors means _no survivors._

"Mr. Blake, I'd just like to discuss the details of the Delta Station with you if you don't mind."

Bellamy knew it most definitely was _not_ an option but before he could finish a thought, gunshots go off. He rushed out of his tent, the guard on his heels, to see what's going on. No one else seemed to know what it was about either, people running everywhere.

The guard at one of the watch towers was the first to announce it. "Grounders! We got one!"

Some people cheered, others continued to run in the mass of bodies. This was too much; too much chaos.

Part of him wonders if-- no, _knows_ this was what their camp could have been. A mess, vulnerable, completely terrified and chaotic.

The tall metal gates groan and open just enough for a few guards to come through. Whatever grounder they had caught was limp as the two gaurds dragged him through the crowd.

Something caught Bellamy's eye, a glimpse of golden hair. It was barely visible under the mud and dirt that covered the prisoner head to toe.

It couldn't be her, the was no way... even as he tried to convince himself it wasn't Clarke, Bellamy pushed through the crowd. He was only a few people away from the clearing the guards had made when he couldn't stand it any longer.

"PRINCESS!" He yelled as loud as he could over the roar of the crowd. It was small, just a slight raising of her head, a flash from her familiar sapphire eyes. But that's all it took.

Bellamy shoved people out of the way, not stopping to hear their complaints and ran towards Clarke. The guards formed around her pushed him back, saying words he didn't hear.

"She's not a grounder! She's not a grounder!" He didn't know how many times he said it but as soon as they slackened their grip Bellamy tore away. Clarke rose her head slightly again as he fell to my knees in front of her in the mud.

The guards holding her arms let go and she felt into him fully, seemingly no energy left to hold herself up. Clarke pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes. "Bellamy?" Her voice was soft and fragile, something he'd never heard from her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here-"

She cut him off with a tight hug wrapping both arms around his neck, making a sound he couldn't quite place. "I thought you were- you were dead. They said _you were dead_. How are- how can..."

Bellamy returned the embrace, wishing we could stay frozen in time like this forever. After a minute they pulled apart, tears collecting in her eyes."I was getting worried too, Princess. Where have you been?"

Before he could ask more questions, Bellamy got a good look at her, the dirt and mud covering her was obvious, but then he saw what was under it. Her lip was busted open, deep gashes covered her face, making an odd crimson color inbetween the grime.

What he noticed last wad her arm, blood flowing down to her hand. His eyes find what he could only assume to be a bullet wound, and a wave of concern he had only ever felt for O surfaced.

"Princess? You all right? Who-"

"I'm fine, they couldn't have- couldn't have known it was me-"

 _Holy shit._ The gaurds at Arkadia did that. They shot one of their own people, an _eighteen year old girl_ , cause they were too trigger happy? As he was debating whether or not punch the life out of the nearest guard, Clarke pulled him back.

She locked eyes with him but can tell somethings off, her eyes flutter slightly, unfocused. "Bellamy, I have to help- we have save all...all the..."

For a moment she stayed still, looking at nothing, but then her eyes rolled back. Princess crumbled, exhaustion or pain or both pulling her under. Bellamy caught her best he could and picked her up easily.

He pushed through the crowd, towards the medical tent, avoiding stares from hundreds of eyes. She didn't move as he set her down on the table and just as he started to worry he'd missed something the tent flap opens.

Abby rushed into the room, taking in her beaten and unconscious daughter with wide eyes. "Clarke?!-"

Bellamy tried to calm her down before the ranting begins. "She's alive, the guards shot her in the arm, but-"

"What! The guards-"

"Abby! _Focus_! You need to concentrate on Clarke." He could easily see where Clarke got her flare from as a fire lit in Abby's eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded, calming down.

"You said her arm is the only injury?"

"The only major thing I think. Even under the mud I can tell there's more."

"Ok, thank you. You can go now, I'll take care of my daughter."

 _She's kidding right?_ He just saved Clarke, and she expects him to just leave her like this? Hell no.

"I'm staying," Abby's mouth opened in protest but he kept going, "I'm not going to leave Clarke like this. You know how much we've been through together, so if you think I'm going to move an inch then you don't know me at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Abby didn't look happy but eventually resigned. "Fine, help me get her jacket off."

They get it off as gently as possible and while Abby checks Clarke's arm Bellamy paused to look at her jacket. It's covered in blood and dirt but he knew it wasn't Clarke's, she wore the same clothes their entire time on earth. He could tell it was different in a heartbeat, surprised at the thought that as long as he'd known her, Clarke had worn one outfit.

Where in the world had she gotten new clothes? Bellamy tried to remember if any of the other girls from their Hundred had worn it. He didn't want to think about Clarke taking It from a corpse of a friend, but at least that'd be an explanation.

Abby dragged him back to the present. "Bellamy, get some water and a cloth. Try to clean some of this off at least. I won't be able to know what else is wrong if I can't even see her."

He left the tent to grab a bucket when O ran over, excitement and fear in her eyes. "Is Clarke really here? Is she alright? I heard gunshots."

"Yeah, she is, O. But she's not doing great. The damn guards- they freaking shot her so I wouldn't expect much else."

"No shit. You're serious? Why-"

"Look O, I would love to explain but i really don't have time right now, ok? I'll fill you in as soon as I can."

"Bell, I'm coming with. She's my best friend. If I can't be helping Lincoln at least let me help Clarke." For a second he almost told her no, but Bellamy knew she felt the same way he did when Abby had told to leave....and she'd do it anyway.

They walked back into the tent and O's face dropped as her eyes found Clarke still unconscious, Abby already starting to wrap her arm.

He handed her a cloth and she took it with a small but sad smile. She walked to Clarke's side and started on her arm, which left Bellamy with her face. If it was anyone else he would expect their face to be relaxed, but the stressed and somewhat sad expression was still writen all over.

He tried to avoid the deep gashes as much as possible, but it wasn't easy seeing as there were _so damn many._

He stopped to wash out the rag when he noticed O smiling at him. "What?"

She looked at Clarke then back at him, suddenly becoming very interested in her work, dismissing his question. "Nothing, nothing at all."

He raised a questioning eyebrow, unconvinced, but she pretended not to notice. Knowing O it wasn't hard to guess what she was suggesting and Bellamy tried his best to keep the heat from his face. He wasn't giving her that satisfaction.

He huffed and moved back to Clarke, touching her many, many bruises as gently as humanly possible. Which he knew was stupid, she wasn't even conscious.

Abby finished with her arm and left, only after our assurance that they would get her as soon as they were done or she woke up. After all, she couldn't treat anything else till Clarke was somewhat clean. Nothing else was urgent enough that it couldn't wait anyway.

He started on her neck and what skin her collar left showing next. The slashes and bruises covering her once glowing skin, still beautiful as ever- _well- i mean yeah she's hot but....nevermind._

His confusion is smothered by anger as Bellamy saw the dark ring of bruises around her neck. Should he even be surprised? He knew first hand what a pain in the ass she can be but who could she have pissed off this time?

The only option was grounders, we _had_ killed hundreds of them. But they would have killed her and, no matter how smart she is, he couldn't see her fighting a grounder and walking away.

Octavia must have felt his mood shift because she nudged him with her elbow. "What's wrong now?"

"I..I don't know what to think, O." He shook his head and gestured to the bruises, "Where the hell was she? Nothing adds up. Fifty of our people are just _gone_! And Clarke suddenly shows up, looking like _this_? It's been weeks O, who knows what they did to her? To the others?"

"Bell she'll explain when she wakes up and-- _look_." O pointed to Clarke's hand, which was gripping something small. She carefully picked up the other girls hand and takes out.... a braid?

Before he could voice my confusion something else caught his eye. It was small, too small. A small bruise on the inside of her elbow. "Is that what I think it is?"

O looked closer and tilted her head slightly. "It's... from an IV. Did you give her one here?"

"No...No we didn't." Bellamy wasn't sure how someone could concern-- no, _confuse_ him that much by just laying there.

"But... The grounders don't- they couldn't..."

O pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look I don't know what's going on, but this," She held up the braid and he realized it had been cut off on one end, "Is grounder tradition. If a warrior dies, you cut off one of their braids, adding it to yours. It's a symbol of respect, something to remember them by."

"So where did Clarke get it? The grounders-"

"Anya." It was so quiet he almost didn't hear it, the voice was rough and barely a whisper but Bellamy recognized it in a second.

Octavia and Bellamy look down to Clarke in complete disbelief. Her eyes were barely open and _god_ she looked like crap.

"It- it's Anya's. She de-deserved that much, her _gonplei ste oden._ "

O's face of shock matched his as she said what he had been thinking. "Clarke! You're alright! What-"

Bellamy could tell she was fading again, her eyes slightly unfocused. "Mountian men. Our people...Our p-p.... I have to- have to get them out. The... The..."

He cupped her head in his hands, feeling the gashes against his skin, standing out against her own. Whatever she was saying was either gibberish or life and death. Knowing Princess, probably life and death. "Clarke? Princess, stay awake, what do we need to save them from? Where are they?"

It was second nature to say 'we' by now, including himself in whatever she was doing. They'd to make so many decisions together that it was on instinct. Which honestly scare him, he hadn't felt this close to someone other than O since Mom died.

Her eyes flutter slightly and the words slurred as she spook, "They t-take....blood...the blood. I could-couldn't..."

"Clarke?!" Bellamy shook her shoulders but she's gone, lost in unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about you but when I have a visual aid for the character, such as an actor, I see them when reading. So this is my reminder that this is the young Bellamy & Clarke, not present day season 6 Bellamy & Clarke.
> 
> Yeah, that's all I have. Hope it meets ur expectations???  
> I tried.

"Mountian Men? Who the _hell_ are the Mountian Men? How is Anya involved?"

Bellamy almost felt bad for his sister, being the only one around for him to unleash this on. "I don't... I don't know Bell. It's not any Grounder clan I recognize."

"Well _apparently_ they have our people! They- these Mountian Men could be doing _anything_ to them right now, I mean have you seen Clarke! What-"

"Bellamy. Calm down. We need to help her right now, focus on that. If we can do that, she can answer all our questions. Then, and only then can we can save our friends."

_Deep breaths._

She was right, he needed to focus. What would Clarke do? She'd defiantly wouldn't be freaking the hell out like he was, in fact she'd probably have already given him a lecture on pulling himself together.

Bellamy nodded slowly, dragging a hand down his face. "Ok... _ok_. How do we do that exactly?"

Clarke wasn't in good shape, which was even more obvious now that mud was no longer her second skin. Which, if Bellamy was being honest, didn't mean the others were all in the same condition. With her mouth and lack of self preservation complex... heck there had been times where even _he_ was close to punching her.

"Well we should probably get Abby, like we said we would _but_..." The tone O put on the last word was enough to tell him they were on the same track. That wasn't going to happen. If Abby came he was sure guards with too many questions would follow suit.

"Can you get some fresh water, O?" He gestured to the bloody mud water, eyebrows raised.

The quiet was honestly a bad idea, it left Bellamy alone with his thoughts, a spiral of guilt already forming. If he had been in the dropship with her before the doors closed, mabye he could have stopped whatever took his people, took ~~his~~ Clarke. 

It wasn't long before Octavia came back with the water and a new rag, setting it down next to him. "Do you want to go get some rest? When's the last time you slept?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But I won't 'cause you'll lie anyway and you know it."

She scoffed, not even trying to deny his on point assumption and turned to leave. "Love you too, big brother."

He could tell the smirk in her voice matched his own. Bellamy longed for simpler days, telling her stories of earth before all...this, watching his Mom sew, getting lost in her own world.

He had never seen Clarke up on the Ark more than a few times, in the hallway or something. She was Jake Griffin's little princess, Wells Jaha's best friend, not exactly in any his circles. And that'd been all he saw for weeks, that stuck up blonde pain in the ass of a girl. Well, she was still a pain in the ass, but so was he. So in some jacked up way, Bellamy figured they canceled each other out.

At some point he must have fallen asleep pn the makeshift bed, the stress of...Well, _everything_ finally cracking down. He didn't dream, which was unusual for him but the sea of black gave him an escape from bloody corpses and glazed eyes.

Something swatted him on the head, jerking him awake with a start. "Get your ass up."

Bellamy was met with defiant but tired eyes staring him down. A not-so-small-smile grew across his face as her stern mask cracked almost in sync with his. "I'll do _whatever the hell I want_ , thank you very much."

Clarke scoffed and looked around the semi-lit room and sat up. Or tried to at least. She might have gotten up half a foot before slowly putting her head back down. "Ohh. _Not_ a good idea."

He chuckled, "Didn't think so. Not even a hello? A ' _Good morning, Bellamy_ '?"

"Pardon me" She cleared her throat and lifted her chin, which was sign enough for Bellamy to expect profanities "Fuck you. And where are my manners, good morning."

Clarke closed her eyes again and her eyebrows scrunched together as her hands clenched and unclenched. "How long have I been out?"

Honestly? He had no idea. The sun piercing through the tent flap was the only reason he knew it was morning in the first place. "I don't know, ten hours more or less. You woke up once for a minute or two last night."

She just groaned, eyes still shut. "Last night... I was with Anya and then--they... _oh god_ , what did they do. She's dead isn't she."

Bellamy took her hand, well aware that she would have been too if the bullet had gone a few inches to the side. "Yeah, she is."

Her eyes finally opened, somehow more exhausted than before and her head turned to look at him. "Help me up. I have to go."

Before he could even open his mouth, Clarke started to sit up again, slower this time. He let her lean on his arm as much as possible but even then her sharp intake of air told him more then he wanted to her about her condition. 

For a moment she just sat there, her good arm clutching her ribs. Bellamy knew she should take a pain killer or at least _something_ but if they had any at all, she wouldn't take it. 

"Clarke you're not going anywhere. Just take a minute. I know our people are in danger and you want to help them but you won't be able to do shit like this. So just tell me what happened."

"I'm-"

"I'm serious, Princess."

She huffed which soon turned into a coughing fit, at least she wasn't coughing blood. It was ~~kinda~~ sad that that was the bonus of the situation. Bellamy scrambled to find her water which she downed in seconds. After her fifth cup Clarke's thirst seemed to be satisfied. 

"After I closed the dropship doors--and Bellamy I am _so_ sorry, I should have waited or-"

He shook his head, of course she'd go down that path. "No apologies necessary. If you hadn't, all of our friends would be dead."

She nodded still obviously not convinced and looked at her lap, quiet for a moment. "But they're going to die anyway, Bell. I didn't do enough to save them, I should have gone back."

Bellamy was never one for comfort but right now he didn't have to be a leader or a role model to anyone, just a friend. He put one arm half around her on the table and drew small, slow shapes on the small of her back like his Mom used to do. "Clarke, you have to tell me what happened for me to help. Who are the Mountian Men?"

Her eyes snapped up, surprised but haunted at the name. "How do you--I told about them, huh?" At his nod she continued. "We waited till morning to open the door again, the Grounders were all dead, or most of them at least. Then half our people were on the ground, smoke was everywhere and these-these men with gas masks and guns came. When I woke up I was in this locked white room with white clothes and an IV."

"So that's where it's from. O and I saw it earlier."

"Is she ok? Have you seen Raven? She was-"

"They're both fine, Raven has...some issues but she'll be fine. Right now you need focus on this, ok? I promise I'll go get them later." Clarke could barely stand herself,now wasn't the time to get into that.

"Yeah...yeah, ok. Anyway, across the hall I saw Monty and he was just as freaked as i was, then I saw the sign. We were in Mt. Weather, they're alive and well in there."

Hold on. "So they let us, let _kids_ get murdered well they stayed in their castle? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"If you...If you had seen what they were--were doing in there to people...Bell they are _not_ good people. When I broke out of my room, the first thing they did was try to show me how happy they were, how peaceful life could be."

Bellamy could feel the largest ' _But_ ' coming on, they would never be lucky enough to find a sanctuary. If it had gotten Clarke this shaken up, the Clarke that had been the anchor for 100, been an anchor for him during war on a forgin planet... He could only imagine what was down there. "Were...were _you_ happy there?"

Her expression was almost sympathetic as her hands ran along the scabbed gashes covering her arms. "I haven't been happy in I don't know how long, the day my father told me the Ark was dying was the day happiness stopped being an option...But that's not what matters is it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something you wanna see in future chapters? I'd be happy to fulfil requests/ideas to the best of my abilities.


End file.
